<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>andrea by andreasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829304">andrea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreasama/pseuds/andreasama'>andreasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>andrea - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#ocs #scary #monster #kawaii #andreasama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreasama/pseuds/andreasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>andrea sama the monster has returned. read this kawaii sugoi scary story to find out moreeee~!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bruh no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sakura sannn~!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thats+a+secret">thats a secret</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so sorry - authors shelly and andrea. (shelly chan and andrea sama)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The friend group was standing by the sakura. “Ohwehidugqwhsu\1s|!! The Sakura-San is so kawaiii sugoiiiii~!” Shelly-chan squealed. “Yes yes. I agree, Shelly chan.” Sarah-san agreedly nodded. “Shut up Shelly-chan your squealing is horribly ruining the sakura.” Mikayla scolded. </p><p>Shelly chan walked slowly, shaking and sweating heavily. “waaaaahhh..” she nervously whined. “ohayo! someone please save meeee~!” she called out nervously. suddenly, she heard a grrrr- “wAHAJJS??” she turned her head over to see a dark figure standing there. Her kokoro was beating so fast. She felt like she was fearfully scared. Suddenly, the monster known as Andrea sama leaped onto her and gave her rabies. “WHSJAJQEJKSKSISISJIXIZKWJFKSDJ WAHHH ABSJAJXJKS SOMEBODY HELP NOOO I DONT WANNA DIE PLEASEEEEHSJKAJDKAKXKQKDKDKSKD'' she screamed. shelly chan is gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. funeral of shelly chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shelly chan funeral.. but.. andrea sama is still there.. who will be the next victim?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Noooo shelly chan” everyone cried. “She may was be a dumbass but she was the dumbest dumbass.” the funeral director said. “Anyone have any words to say to Shelly chan?” they asked. “I do.” Sarah answered. “Okay get up lololol sugoi haha” the funeral director said. Sarah san got up to the front. “She was short just like her lifespan.” Sarah san confidentially saided. “So deeepp.” Everyone cried.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Strange sama headed over to Shelly chan’s grave. “Oooiiii.. Shelly-channn.. You were so amazing.. So kawaiii.. How could you have gone like this..?” Strange sama’s eyes decided to spill the tears woahhh. “Haha u suck tho stupid im grateful for when we always lock u in the water room in ponytown” She laughed while crying HJDEUIRF8. Suddenly, Andrea Sama the monster was hiding in Strange sama’s backseat. “Bruh why tf is sugar song to bitter step playing on loop im gonna go RAWRRR” she changed the song to the balance unlimited opening. Suddenly, strange sama got in her car. “Bruh who tf r u why r u in my car” strange asked. “hi”  andrea sama greeted the fellow. “Good day rawr duxsihudysi watch me turn into a wolfff jhahcuaojdifuusiorw '' andrea said. Strange screamed. Andrea sama bit her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sam san the detective~!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sam san is here to investigate this kawaii case~! baka andrea sama! (`A´)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Sam san goes to investigate the recent car crash of her friend strange sama. “Oodjoiajosjsdioei my friends r dying first da shelly chan now da strange sama omgfdjchyt” she walky walked to her beep beep. “Oh hi strange sama body” she noticed the dead body of strange sama. Suddenly, she noticed black goo on the car. “Hmmmmdjtjeds what is thjissss” she asked questionably. “SLUFDIOSIDU9CJIO” she licked the goo. “Ah. tastes like gasoline.” she commented. “10/10 would recommend.” oo sam san is a food critic noww!! </p><p>Sam went home to eat with her family. “Itadakimasuuuuu~!” she called. “Oooo this ramen is so yummyyyy!! Arigato!1!1” she eated. Suddenly, she felt weird. “Ajhwjaidhiejkwsa i feel weird i have to excuse myselff dhecuijs” she got up, went to the bathroom, and BVEWFDBHIEWGUFHIJNH. Diarrhea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shelly chan's sister?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shelly chan's sister, eden san doesn't believe the legend of andrea sama…! How will she know the truth~~~~~?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eden san cleaned up the cemetery. “They say my sister was a victim of Andrea sama.” she looked at Shelly Chan's tombstone. “How false xddd Shelly chan must’ve died because she was too stupiddd!” she lololed. “Only two people died anyway bruhhh ima see if this real i bet it not” eden san idead. She went to the sakura tree vents, aka Andrea Sama’s habitat. She did the ritual for Andrea Sama to come. “Andrea sama, Andrea sama, where are youuu~?” she called. “Here i am, here i am how do u do?” andrea sama called. “Omgggg ur realll i should record this and be famouser than nikacado avocado” eden san yelled. “Omg yass queen” andrea sama said. “Now time to die bitch lol” andrea sama bit eden san and then she died. “Nooo my youtube channel.” were eden sans last words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ahhh m'lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ant kun makes a wish haha simp</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ant kun walked up to the sakura tree after a cemetery break, about to make a wish. “M’ladies i wish for you to come to me and be my beautiful wifeysss i shall treat you better than the man that you have now. Come to me ladies rararrararar~” and then Andrea Sama heard his wish and came to life in a wedding gown. “iOHDIWQUDWK i shall treat u like a princess. I will be your pp to your ap. (andrea told me to write this idk what it means tho)” he gushed. Then andrea sama killed him lmao. “Nooo wife why u gotta do this to meeee” he said as he died. “No one can be a bigger simp than me.” andrea said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>